Bento Cards
Bento Cards '''(ベントカード) is the main source of power and collectible item throughout the entire Bento Girls! franchise. They are the magical items created by Queen Rice and the six Master Bento Makers. Soon after, Kira although learns the making process as well before then teaching Megumi and Cherry. So far they have only shown the uses for: *Food Creation *Transformation and attack for the Bento Girls. *Summon weapons, such as the Bento Rod. Season One (Bento Girls!☆) Appearance Transformation '''Bento Card Rice - The card is white completely white with small chopstick symbols on each corner. In the center is the image of a small red bowl of cooked rice. The bowl has a small pale pink heart on it. Bento Card Fish - The card is pale orange with a vermilion border. On each corner is a small red fish and it has the image of a taiyaki fish on plate. On the plate there is an orange heart. Bento Card Sweet - The card is white with a pale yellow border. A small strawberry symbol is on each corner and the image is slice of strawberry shortcake on a pale pink plate with a lace design and two cherries on the side. On the cake slice, is a pale yellow heart. Bento Card Berry '''- The card is pale pink. The image is a fancy glass bow of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. In the middle is a dollop of whip cream in the shape of a heart. '''Bento Card Ice - The card is pale blue with a sky blue colored border. The image is of a fancy, glass bowl of vanilla ice cream with some blue syrup drizzled over it in the shape of a heart. Summoning/Attack Bento Card Rod - Summons the Bento Rod. It is completely white with the image of a fancy, glass bowl full of cakes, cherries, gummy fish and candied rice. It has a trail of rainbow hearts along the bowl. Bento Card Onigiri '''- Allows Bento Rice to perform Special Bento Attack: Onigiri Rice Lumiere with the Bento Rod. It is pale red with a white border. On each corner of the border is a black and white heart. The image is of white plate with three pieces of heart-shaped Onigiri with two hearts of the plate; red and pale pink. '''Bento Card Sushi - Allows Bento Fish to perform Special Bento Attack: Taiyaki Sushi Storm with the Bento Rod. The card is white with an orange border and the image is of a heart-shaped sushi plater with many orange, vermillion and yellow hearts around it. Bento Card A La Mode '''- Allows Bento Dessert to use Special Bento Attack: Delicious Dessert Defendant. The card is cream with a darker border. The image is of a large vanilla cake decorated with some strawberries, whip cream and strawberry icing with some dark red hearts in it. '''Bento Card Frozen Berry - Allows Bento Strawberry and Bento Icy to perform their dual attack, Sorbet Tourbillon. Season Two (Bento Girls! Second Season) Transformation Appearance Bento Card Mochi - Allows Bento Mochi to transform and attack. The card is lime green with light green borders. The image is of a plate of mochi with two lime hearts on the plate. Attack Bento Card Citrus - Allows Bento Fish to perform her new attack, Zesty Citrus Ball. The card is white with an orange border and the image is a trio of orange slices in a heart shaped basket. Bento Card White Peach '''- Allows Bento Rice to perform her new attack, Fluffy Peach Julliene. The card is peachish white with a peach border. The image is of a heart-shaped basket of peaches with two small, white hearts next to them. '''Bento Card Berries 'N Cream - Allows Bento Dessert to perform her new attack, Sweet Berry Cream Whip. The card is cream colored with the image of a place of raspberries decorated with whip cream. Season Three (Bento Girls~Kirei) Transformation Appearance Bento Card Parfait - Allows Bento Parfait to transform and attack. It is white with a ruby red border and the image of a fancy glass of parfait. Around said glass is a ring of sliced fruit: melon, orange and pineapple with a single cherry in the middle. Attack Bento Card Kirei - Not per say a card itself, but instead a set of three special cards assigned to Bento Rice, Fish and Dessert. They were given to Bento Parfait, who gave them to Rice, Fish and Dessert as she never used them. *'Rice Kirei '- A white card with a gold border. The image is of three star-shaped pieces of onigiri on a red plate. Decoration the onigiri, are two small red stars. It allows her to perform her new attack, Kirei White Star. *'Fish Kirei' - A white card with a gold border. The image is of three trays of salmon sushi on a star-shapped platter with two small vermillion stars on the sushi. It allows her to perform her new attack, Kirei Amber Star. *'Dessert Kirei' - The card is white with a gold border. The image is of a vanilla, five tier cake with a single cream star decoration on each tier. It allows her to perform her new attack, Kirei Creamy Star. Together, they can perform their triple attack, Bento Girl Stardust Kirei. With Bento Parfait, they can perform Yummy Delivery Grande Kirei. Season Four (Aisuru☆Bento Girls) Category:Bento Girls Category:Bento Girls!☆ Category:Items